


Make me

by elessar_undomiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually it's just porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hogwarts Era, Honestly I wouldn't know what year, I guess 6th but without all the bad things that happen in the book, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Wall Sex, no need to puzzle over it too much :P, shameless use of the most cliché innuendo ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessar_undomiel/pseuds/elessar_undomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time seemed to froze as they stared at each other. Harry could feel Malfoy’s uneven, heavy breathing leaving his slightly parted lips and warming his own face. He watched grey eyes scanning his own face, lingering on his lips and then snapping back to Harry’s green ones. Malfoy’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Harry found his gaze following unconsciously the movement. Malfoy’s voice was barely a whisper when he spoke again.<br/>“Make me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaFromBakerStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFromBakerStreet/gifts).



> My little happy birthday present for Luna :D  
> Honestly, I had tried to write a build up, but it wasn't well developed enough, these two deserve something more, so I thought "fuck it, let's just jump to the porn" and this is what came out ^.^  
> Hope you enjoy it!

 Harry pushed the door open absent-mindedly, rummaging in his bag. Where the hell had he left his tie?

It took him a bunch of seconds to realise that he wasn’t in his locker room: emerald uniforms filled the coat pegs and a Slytherin flag covered the wall in front of him. What froze him in the spot, though, was the sight of the blond boy standing in the middle of the otherwise empty room. Malfoy was staring at him, eyes open wide, a towel hanging useless from his hand as drops of water fell from his wet hair and dribbled down the slightly defined muscles of his bare chest and abs to disappear into the waistband of his trousers. Harry’s gaze snapped upwards as soon as he realised that it was following their path.

“Potter!” Malfoy snapped. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here? What do you even wear glasses for if you can’t see where you’re going?”

Harry shook himself and frowned, annoyed. “I _can_ see where I’m going, I’ve just entered the wrong locker room!”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Oh, well, it must be hard to tell a lion and a snake apart, isn’t it, four eyes?”

Harry took a step forward, fists clenching at his sides. “You know what, Malfoy?You should try them: maybe if you wore glasses you’d be able to see the Snitch after all.”

Malfoy’s mouth opened, outrage clearly displayed on his face, making Harry gloat. He collected himself quickly, though, and retorted. “Well, at least I didn’t fall off my broom.”

“I _didn’t_ fall off my broom,” Harry snapped back, crossing his arms defensively. It had been a close call, and he would have probably fallen if Ginny hadn’t been nearby to help him, but he had very much _not_ fallen.

Malfoy sniggered. “Only because your girlfriend rescued you.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Harry remarked. As if that was even remotely the point, but he couldn’t honestly deny anything else, so he settled for that.

Malfoy seemed to be actually taken aback for a moment, then his lips curled in a devilish smirk. “Oh, what a pity,” he said mockingly. “Poor Potter, all alone.”

Harry felt anger boiling inside him. He wasn’t alone, he was absolutely fine without a girlfriend, and most of all it wasn’t any of his fucking business. “Shut up, Malfoy,” he hissed.

Malfoy’s smile grew bolder. “Honestly,” he said, walking towards Harry, “what’s the use of being the famous Harry Potter if you don’t even get laid?”

“I said” Harry took a step closer “shut” another step, and their chests were almost touching “up.”

Time seemed to froze as they stared at each other. Harry could feel Malfoy’s uneven, heavy breathing leaving his slightly parted lips and warming his own face. He watched grey eyes scanning his own face, lingering on his lips and then snapping back to Harry’s green ones. Malfoy’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and Harry found his gaze following unconsciously the movement. Malfoy’s voice was barely a whisper when he spoke again. 

“Make me.”

The words floated in the air for a fraction of a second, or maybe for hours. Then Harry’s lips crashed against Malfoy’s, one hand grabbing the side of his neck, the other his hip. Harry pushed him backwards until Malfoy’s back hit the nearest wall. The impact made him gasp softly, his lips parting slightly, and Harry took advantage of it to push his tongue through them.

And then, Malfoy’s hands were everywhere. Clenching Harry’s shirt, sneaking under it, fisting his hair, pulling him closer, impossibly closer. Malfoy sucked Harry’s lower lip and bit it hard, making him groan loudly. Their tongues were almost fighting, their teeth clashing, their bodies pressed against one another almost head to toes.

Harry’s hands found their way to Malfoy’s hair, pulling it, his moans muffled by Harry’s mouth. The they released it, sliding downwards to his strong shoulders, to his bare chest, fingers pinching his nipples hard. Malfoy cried out, finger clawing at Harry’s back and hips bucking unwittingly, his erection pressed against Harry’s hip. Harry pushed his thigh between Malfoy’s, letting him rut against it shamelessly as Harry kept teasing his nipples. “ _Fuck._ ” Malfoy breathed against his lips between kisses that were growing sloppy. “Potter… Fuck…”

Harry pulled away, earning a soft whine from Malfoy, whose whole body tried to follow him. Harry kept him in place, his hands splayed on Malfoy’s chest pushing him against the wall. When he stopped struggling, Harry loosened his grip, his fingers sliding downwards, brushing lightly the pale skin and the trail of fair hair that disappeared in the waistband of his trousers. The whole world seemed to have slowed down from the quick, frenzied rhythm of their kisses to this slow, feathered touch. He stopped at the button and looked into Malfoy’s eyes, questioning. They boy nodded, almost frantic, panting unevenly and pushing against Harry’s hands. Harry unbuttoned and unzipped Malfoy’s trousers, chuckling softly when a patch of emerald poked out from under them. _Slytherins._

He sank to his knees, pulling the trousers down with him. Holding onto Harry’s shoulders to keep balance, Malfoy raised his feet to take them off. He kicked them away and leaned back against the wall, his arms hanging loose at his sides again, hands clenching and unclenching nervously. Harry felt a sudden urge to take them, hold them, but he pushed it aside. He slid his hands up and down Malfoy’s thighs, soothingly. Ever so slowly, he reached forward, pressing his face against Malfoy’s hard clothed cock. A loud moan came from above him, but he didn’t look up. He nuzzled it and then licked the whole length through the green fabric, mouthed it, closed his lips around the head and sucked. There was something inexplicably arousing in its Slytherin-ness, something he didn’t really care to analyse. Far more interesting were, instead, the noises that Malfoy was making. Soft moans, groans, whimpers, gasps. His hands were clenched tightly, now. Harry slid his fingers under the waistband of Malfoy’s pants and pulled them down, letting his cock spring free, inches from his face.

He looked up and Malfoy’s gaze took his breath away. It was hungry, focused, mesmerised. Harry had never seen him like that, God, he had never _imagined_ anything like that. Never breaking eye contact, he licked the underside of Draco’s long, thin cock, from root to tip, the wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Malfoy’s eyes snapped closed; his head, thrown back, hit the wall with a soft _thump_ , his lips open in a silent cry. Harry’s lips slid down the length, trying to take in as much as possible, then he pulled back hollowing his cheeks. There was nothing silent in Malfoy’s cry this time.

Harry did it again, and again, pressing his tongue to the underside when he slid down and sucking hard when he pulled away. He held himself to Malfoy’s hips as his head bobbed faster and faster, the tip of Malfoy’s cock almost making him choke every time.

Malfoy’s hand grabbed his hair, trying to pull him away. “Pot-Potter… I’m… I’m gonna…”

Harry didn’t stop, though, so Malfoy pulled him even closer, burying himself in his mouth as much as possible, and came down his throat. Harry tried to swallow, helped by the fact that Malfoy was pulling him away, almost immediately, grabbing his own cock with his free hand to direct the last spurts to his face, spattering his cheeks, nose, lips, even his glasses.

Malfoy relaxed, leaning bonelessly against the wall, panting heavily. His fingers entangled in Harry’s ruffled hair, stroking it softly. He pulled it gently to make him stand up and Harry complied. Malfoy stared at his face smudged with come, and Harry would have sworn that those hungry grey eyes could burn his skin, leaving unfading scars. Harry licked his lips, closing his eyes and moaning softly as he savoured the thick fluid. It didn’t taste good, actually, but it was Malfoy, and it was amazing.

And then Malfoy grabbed his face and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly, al teeth and tongue again. Harry clenched his fist in Malfoy’s hair to keep him in place as he moved his lips to the long column of his neck. He kissed, and licked, and bit, and sucked, leaving dark bruises on his pale skin, making him squirm under his hands.

Then he grabbed Malfoy’s slim waist and spun him around, pressing himself against his back, rubbing his own still clothed erection against Malfoy's bare arse. He kissed his neck, his shoulder, his shoulder blade and all the way down his spine. Harry found himself on his knees again and an idea made its way through his mind. He placed his hands on Malfoy’s arse cheeks, stroking, groping softly and then parted them. He stared at the puckered hole for a bunch of seconds and then licked it quickly, teasingly.

Malfoy yelped, pushing himself against the wall as if trying to escape from Harry. “Fuck, Potter, what the hell was that?” he said, looking at him over his shoulder.

Harry shrugged, his hands never leaving Malfoy’s arse. “Did it feel bad?” Malfoy stared at him in silence for a while, his eyes wide open, then he shook his head slowly and Harry smirked satisfied. “Good then.”

He pulled Malfoy’s hips to make him shuffle back and bend a bit, then parted his cheeks again and licked a long stripe, slowly, and then again, and again, until Malfoy was a quivering, whining mess, pushing against him, rock hard again. Then he focused on his hole, lapping it gently. When the ring of muscles relaxed, he pushed his tongue inside, making Malfoy cry out.

He pushed in and out, changing his pace constantly. Malfoy had pressed his forehead and his clenched fists against the wall and couldn’t stop panting and babbling “Oh fuck, Potter… I- oh my… _Fuck_ …”

Then, all of a sudden, Harry’s tongue had stopped his ministration and he was on his feet again. His fingers brushed lightly Malfoy’s neck, his jaw, his lips. Then, as if reading Harry’s mind, Malfoy darted forward and took three of them in his mouth, sucking them, twirling his tongue around them, bobbing his head back and forth, and suddenly it was too much. Harry’s free hand opened his trousers in a rush and pushed them down, freeing his painfully hard cock at last. Desperate for some friction, he rubbed himself against the cleft of Malfoy’s arse, and it was all he could do not to come right there and then, at the sight of his fingers fucking that perfect mouth, at the sound of Malfoy’s desperate moans muffled by Harry’s hand, at the feeling of those solid arsecheeks clenching and unclenching around his cock.

But more, he needed more.

He pulled away, pulling out his soaking fingers from Malfoy’s mouth and, in a swift movement, pushed one inside his already loosened hole. Malfoy hissed in discomfort, but he didn’t pull away. He pushed against Harry’s hand, instead, impaling himself on his finger, taking it deeper inside. His muscles relaxed quickly, and soon Harry was fucking him with three fingers, fast and hard. He bit Malfoy’s shoulder, leaving a dark bruise on the otherworldly pale skin, then moved to kiss and suck his long neck, to nibble at his earlobe.

The noises coming from Malfoy’s throat were heavenly. His voice was coming in panting moans when he turned his head to look over his shoulder, his eyes squeezed shut, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. “P- Potter… p- ple- please…”

Harry silenced him with a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, as his fingers sped up before stopping abruptly and pulling away. Malfoy’s hips followed them unconsciously, but Harry kept him in place with his free hand.

Then he gripped his cock, rubbing it teasingly against the stretched hole, pushing the tip in and then withdrawing. Malfoy was struggling to push back against it, but Harry’s grip was strong. However, there was just so much he could do to restrain himself: soon he started to push in, ever so slowly, until his hips were pressed against Malfoy’s arse. God, it was tight, and hot, and _tight_ , so fucking tight. And Malfoy was wriggling, trying to move but trapped between him and the wall. So Harry pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in, fast and hard. And again. And again. And Malfoy was pushing back against him, and someone was crying out, maybe Malfoy, maybe him, maybe both.

But it wasn’t quite right, not like this.

He pulled out, ignoring Malfoy’s whining protests, and pulled at his shoulder to spin him around. His hands slid down Malfoy’s sides, his hips, and grabbed his thighs. Getting the hint, Malfoy held himself to Harry’s shoulders and jumped, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry pushed him back against the wall.Holding him with one hand, Harry directed his cock with the other and pushed back in, his forehead pressed against Malfoy’s shoulder.

_That_. That was good. The position was more uncomfortable, but he had those long, slender limbs around him, and he could feel Malfoy’s erratic heartbeat against his own, and if he raised his head… He stared into Malfoy’s eyes, the grey almost completely swallowed by his dilated pupils, and, ever so softly, Harry kissed him. Just a gentle brush of lips as he rolled his hips slowly. They closed their eyes, panting against each other’s lips, not quite kissing anymore but not quite willing to let the other’s mouth go either. 

Little by little, Harry quickened the pace and increased the force, until they were both crying out at every thrust. Malfoy threw his head back, and Harry couldn’t resist the call of his pale neck. He nipped it, and licked it, and sucked it, and kissed it, and then Malfoy curled down, hiding his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, his voice muffled, barely audible.

“ _Harry…_ Please, _Harry_ …”

Harry’s hand fled between them grasping Malfoy’s throbbing cock, as he held the boy tighter with the other.

“God… _Draco_ …”

A silent cry opened Draco’s lips as he came between them, on his bare chest, on Harry’s shirt, and his arsehole clenching around Harry’s prick pushed him over the edge as well. He buried himself inside Draco as deep as possible and stilled his movements, coming inside him.

They stayed there, immobile and quiet, for what seemed like ages, not daring to move, not daring to speak, not even daring to look into each other’s eyes. Because there was something fragile and precious hanging between them, something that even the slightest movement would have shattered.

Long after their breath and pulse had gone back to normality, Malfoy unwrapped his legs from Harry’s waist, and Harry pulled out of him and helped him down onto his shaky legs. Without looking at him, Malfoy grabbed his trousers, put them on and started to walk away.

Staring at his retreating back, Harry bit his own lip for a long moment.

A strong hand wrapped around a slender wrist.

“ _Draco_.”

 


End file.
